Eclipse
by Demolished Heart
Summary: Bella must choose between her first love and the best friend who filled her heart when he went away. JacobBella, BellaEdward, Flames welcome!


I listened to the rain pattering on the roof of my truck. It wasn't

anything unusual. In fact, it was almost boring. I lived in Forks,

Washington. I had moved here two years ago to be with my dad, Charlie. I'd

gotten used to the wet, bitter cold. I would even say I liked it-it was

home.

Before, I'd never had a chance to just sit in my truck and watch the

world pass me by, but Jake's school got out later than mine did, so I

would wait for him at the reservation on days I didn't have to work.

I saw Billy come out and he waved at me, wheeling his way towards me. I

stepped out to meet him. He smiled pitifully. "Hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine Billy," I replied. I was a little annoyed at how Billy always

treated me like a lost child. "Charlie and I were hoping you and Jake

would join us for the game tomorrow night."

Billy nodded and gave a sort of chuckle. "Yeah, he called. I told him to

plan on us being there." His smile dropped a little. "Jake's over at Sam

and Emily's place. He told me to let you know to meet him there. There

having a birthday party for Emily." I nodded. I actually remembered that

it was Emily's birthday. I hadn't known her for long, but she had become a

close friend.

"I know. I'm giving her one of my paintings. Would you like to see?"

Billy touched my hand.

"Maybe some other time." He looked back to his house, then to me. "Go.

You're getting soaked." I bent down to give him a hug. He made a grunting

noise and I smiled to myself. Billy didn't like me much. Weather it had to

do with me spending all my time with Jacob, or my boyfriend being a blood

sucker, I wasn't sure.

Billy and Jake were Quileute Indians-Children of the Wolf. They were a

peaceful people, only having one mortal enemy-the vampire. My boyfriend,

Edward, was one of those. I loved him, just not as much as I thought. We

were more distant since Italy. I knew his "smell" wasn't with me-I hadn't

seen him in almost a week, but Billy was just being cautious and I

couldn't blame him for that.

I pulled away from our quick embrace and ran to my truck. He was right:

It was pouring. "Bye, Billy," I called just before jumping in. He nodded

in reply. I fired up my monstrously loud engine and pulled out of their

driveway.

I made my way down the rocky roads of La Push and finally found myself at

Sam's. He was sitting on his porch, a hand-rolled cigarette in his hand.

He called something inside, and Jake came, running to meet me. I parked

and rolled down my window.

"Hey stranger," I said, leaning out. His eye's glistened at my poor

attempt at mocking a love struck harlot in an old spaghetti western. Jake

opened my door for me and took my hand.

"Let me get Emily's present," I whispered. I pushed my seat forward and

pulled out a large canvas covered in oil paints. I handed it to Jacob and

reached to grab a cloth. I draped it over the painting.

"I missed you," Jacob told me. I laughed. We began walking to the small

house.

"Jake, I saw you yesterday." He tried to look offended, but Jake couldn't

stay cross with me.

"Am I not allowed to miss you?" Sam looked amused.

"I swear you guys fight like an old married couple. Why don't you just

admit you love each other so we don't have to suffer?" Jake was blushing

madly, and I could fell my cheeks go pink also. Quil stepped out, a cup of

coffee in his hand.

"Red's a good color for you, Jake," he laughed. Jake let go of my hand to

hit Quil on the back of the head. I smiled and went to the house. I

smelled the delicious aroma of Emily's cooking. I shook my head.

"Emily, you're stuck cooking on your own birthday. I gotta tell you,

babe. You've got it rough." I leaned my painting against the table and

went to the kitchen. I put my arms around Emily's neck and kissed the back

of her head.

"Well, Sam offered to cook dinner and stuff," She told me. My stomach

churned at the thought. She laughed at my expression. "But I guess I was

over ruled."

I went to sit on the tattered couch next to Embrey, Jared, and Paul.

Jared scooted a little ways away from me. The boy's hadn't all accepted me

yet. Like Billy, they couldn't trust me with their secret because of

Edward. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embrey, Jacob, and now Quil, were all

werewolves. They were all so powerful. I think they were also so afraid of

hurting me. They didn't know me as well as they knew Emily. And Sam had

once gotten angry with Emily, and mauled her, leaving half of her face

deformed.

Emily always forgave Sam. She was so content and loving. I wished I could

be like her. When Edward left me, I didn't fully forgive him. I'd leaned

on Jake. He was my shoulder, and I'd grown to love him. Now that Edward

was back, I couldn't just push Jake away. And I couldn't forgive Edward.

I had to chose between the two most important people in my life, and a

part of me hated Edward for coming back, because coming back was what made

me need to make the choice. I knew I had to soon. I just wasn't quite

ready.


End file.
